


Out in the Black

by LittleRaven



Category: Soulstoned's Cats (Real Cat Fandom), Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Background Femslash, Cats, Domestic Fluff in Space, Ficlet, Gen, I Was Kidnapped By Lesbian Pirates From Outer Space - Freeform, IN SPACE!, Pirates, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The human women in the shiny suits wanted Pidge.One cat is chosen to boldly go where people with shiny things have gone before.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Out in the Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



The human women in the shiny suits wanted Pidge. Of course. She was the most determined of her family—some might say stubborn, but Pidge knew herself better than anyone—the one with the strongest will. The weak would not make it as pirates; she did not want that for Shiro and Keith. Nor did she want it for the human side of their family. Her going was for the best, though it was regrettable that they would have to be without her. 

“Ohhhhnomy Pidge,” she imagined her human having said upon finding her gone. Pidge had never been able to understand human words beyond cat names, but she knew from having learned various tones that the sound would be an expression of sadness. This, too, she found regrettable. 

She would make it up to them. There would be loot, if these pirates were any good at all, and Pidge was sure her judgment was good enough to have prevented her from going with them if they weren’t. She was sure she would have escaped. She would make her family proud with the shiny things she brought home, of shapes and sizes most interesting and strange. Not before Pidge herself had sniffed them and tossed them around with her paws, of course. Just to be safe. It wouldn’t do to come home with bad toys. 

As she sat on the elevated flat surface jutting out of the curved wall of her new home—though much of the wall above was black, this surface had many flashing lights for her to bat at—Pidge turned to lick her back and stopped to watch the new humans she was to accompany. They were petting each other instead of her. That was good in the long run, as it meant they could become easily distracted if she needed to sneak something past them, but right now it was rude. They had kidnapped her after all. She turned back to the surface, and put a paw down on one of the flashing lights to see what that would do.


End file.
